


Queen Of StoryBrooke!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Belle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a brand new dark one in town! And She is the most dangerous dark one of all! Who will be the one to stop her? can she ever come back from being the dark one or will she have to be destroyed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Of StoryBrooke!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter then i wanted but the chapters will get longer as the story gets deeper into it!

Belle was at the library as usual. Reading through the books to see if there was something that had been over looked that might help them to defeat Hook. 

She was staring so hard into the book that she held that she was not able to see anything around her.

She did not see the puff of smoke that appeared in the corner of the room, she did not see the figure that approached her from behind.

She didn't even notice him sneaking up behind him until his arm wrapped around her and a blade appeared at her throat.

Deep in surprise the book fell from her hand and hit the floor.

She was frozen in place as her mind started running a mile a minute to think of a way out of her predicament. 

She thought back to the days when her old tutur back in the Enchanted Forest had taught her to fight off an opponent.

"If they have the sword aimed at your throat, you find a weak spot and fight back." He had told her back then.

Belle felt herself go calm, she knew what she had to do.

She elbowed the intruder in the gut, and ducked where she knew the sword would strike out next. Then she stood posed as if fixing to use karate.

Killian flew at her jumping on top of her trying to kill her with the sword.

Belle tried her best, tried really really hard to fight back.

The two of them rolled on the floor kicking and punching each other in the face, niether one giving an inch. 

The fight continued for several more minutes when suddenly Belle felt the man underneath her go suddenly limp.

Belle sprang up and stared down at the sight.

Excaliber lay buried deep in the pirates chest, and blood covered Belle's own tiny pale hands.

She slowly starts to shake she had just killed the pirate.

Then her eyes widened more when a dark mist left Hook's body.

It stood there for only a split nano second of a minute before it enveloped her in a large sheet, and closes around her.

There was an intense pain like she had never felt before, as if a million claws were ripping through her body.

And then she collapsed to her knees, and excaliber having disappeared from Hooks' chest suddenly reappears out of nowhere with Belle's name fully etched into the blade.

Belle shook hard. She had made a huge mistake!

She had managed to kill Hook, and now she was the new dark one.

"So, the woman i love has become the new dark one has she?" a voice spoke to her.

Turning in surprise and hoping to see a man that could help her figure out how to undo this mess she looks at him only to see that this was not the Gold that she knew here in storybrooke, some how he had become the Rumple that she had first become aquainted with so long ago.

"But, But how is this possible? How did you come to look like that again?" She asked confused.

"AH but i'm not Really Rumplestiltskin, I am the dark one that was inside him those years ago, you see i am merely just a figment of your imagination. Not the real thing." the figure explains.

She just nods still trying to absorb what was happening to her.

What was she going to do? She had to find a way to undo what has been done.

But she knew it wouldn't be long before people would discover that Hook was dead and that a new dark one had taken residence in storybrooke.

She had no idea what the town would do to her, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

Maybe it would be better to go into hiding for a while until she could find a way to rid herself of this dreadful curse.


End file.
